No One Left Behind
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: KISUMI & SOUSUKE. two-shot. El festival cultural de Samezuka fue un día memorable y alegre para todos, donde se forjaron nuevos lazos de amistad y se compartieron agradables experiencias...o tal vez no fue así para todos?
1. Chapter 1: Broken Line

_En otro fic tomaré lo ocurrido en el ova de otro modo para Kisumi, pero en este quise plasmar algo distinto pues me dio penita el basquetbolista n_n Él fue la víctima de todo el capítulo jeje_

_Mención del episodio 14 (OVA) y el track del CD Drama donde aparece Kisumi._

* * *

"_Si no desean interrumpir su tonto juego para pasar un rato conmigo, al menos no deberían involucrarme en él….."_

Pensaba para sí Kisumi, mientras escurría su chompa en el lavabo de uno de los baños del gran colegio donde se encontraba. Kisumi había decidido faltar a su última clase para visitar a sus amigos en Samezuka dado que un festival cultural se estaba llevando a cabo allí y por ende, el ingreso de gente de fuera sería permitido por ese día. Nadie le había pasado la voz, pero Kisumi se había enterado al ver un panfleto pegado en el complejo donde Hayato tomaba clases de natación.

…..Era inútil…..por más que lo escurriera, su chopa seguía húmeda y ahora también estaba toda arrugada. Podría colgarla en alguna parte para que se seque y pedirle a Sousuke o Rin que le presten una camisa (pues la suya también estaba mojada), una chaqueta (hacía frío), y una toalla (su cabello ya no chorreaba, pero seguía mojado), si no deseaba regresar así a su casa, pero para eso tendría que encontrarles primero.

Kisumi había venido con la idea de pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos (a quienes no veía en mucho tiempo, especialmente a Rin), disfrutando de lo que el festival tenía para ofrecer mientras ellos le mostraban su escuela (la cual era mucho más grande y llamativa que la suya). En su lugar se hallaba ahora, solo, deambulando por largos pasillo llenos de gente desconocida, todavía mojado y con frío.

Cuando llegó a Samezuka pensó en llamar a Sousuke (cuyo número de celular obtuvo el día que se cruzó con él en el hospital) para que le esperara en la entrada, pero prefirió no hacerlo pues pensó que sería más divertido darles una sorpresa –tanto a él como a Rin- mientras hacían lo que tenían acostumbrado hacer durante estos festivales. Le tomaría más tiempo hallar de este modo a sus amigos (encontrar el stand del club de natación fue fácil, pero había una gran probabilidad de que ya no estuvieran allí…..como sucedió), sin embargo Kisumi había despejado su horario justo para tener disponible la tarde de hoy y pasarla con ellos.

Luego de cruzarse con Samezuka-chan (que resultó ser más escalofriante que Iwatobi-chan) y con la mayoría del equipo de natación vestidos de meseras (Kisumi no tenía nada contra los _Maid Café_, de hecho varias de sus amigas del equipo de vóley se veían muy lindas vestidas así durante el festival cultural en su escuela, pero pensaba que no cualquier hombre debería ponerse un traje semejante para atender al público si no quería asustar a posibles clientes), Kisumi decidió abandonar las instalaciones para buscar a sus amigos fuera.

Encontrar a Sousuke parado en medio del patio luciendo perdido era una escena que le causaba gracia desde sus épocas infantiles. Era extraño verle sin Rin, pero eso explicaba el porqué de su situación. Sousuke tenía un mal sentido de orientación (aunque no lo admitiera) y varias veces en el pasado, Kisumi y Rin se habían turnado para no dejar a Sousuke solo si iban de paseo con el salón a sitios como grandes museos o al parque de diversiones.

Claro que, Kisumi no esperaba que saludar a Sousuke resultara en que su amigo le use como escudo humano contra un ataque de agua. Sousuke ni siquiera le había explicado lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente le cogió y le tapó la boca, para luego ponerle delante suyo y recibir la descarga de agua de la pistola de Makoto.

"_Lo siento, Kisumi, pero tengo que irme o Sousuke escapará….eerrr… nos vemos luego?"_

Si bien lo hecho por Sousuke le sorprendió, su falta de consideración no era nada nuevo….pero que Makoto se portara así, marchándose rápidamente luego de haberle mojado, sin ofrecerse a resarcirle de alguna manera, sí fue una primera vez. Una vez que se quedara solo, Kisumi decidió ir a secarse y fue entonces que, camino al baño, se cruzó con Rin.

Para su agrado, Rin se mostró feliz de verle y le complació que le reconociera rápidamente a pesar de haber pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieran. Sin embargo, cuando pensó que por fin podría pasar un rato agradable con uno de sus más antiguos amigos (quien también trató de mojarle), Kisumi fue nuevamente impactado en el rostro con agua, por Haruka…..quien, a pesar de afirmar lo contrario, le había mojado a propósito.

"_Kisumi! Nos vemos después!"_

Fue entonces que Kisumi comprendió lo que estaban haciendo, y que por eso era que Rin también se había marchado, pero igual se mostró algo fastidiado por la situación. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvieran los 3 reunidos, y justamente Kisumi había venido a Samezuka por ese motivo. Acaso no podían dedicarle siquiera unos minutos de su tiempo? Rin al menos se había mostrado más contento que Sousuke de verle, pero igual se había ido….aunque prometió encontrarse con él luego, cierto?

Y era por esa promesa que Kisumi había decidido quedarse en Samezuka más tiempo, a esperar que terminaran de jugar….lo cual debería haber ocurrido ya pues, aunque sus amigos eran de tomarse estos juegos muy en serio, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que se topara con ellos. Con esto en mente, Kisumi sale del baño, nuevamente, en busca de los amigos que vino a buscar en un inicio, entusiasmado con la idea de que Makoto y Haruka (aunque todavía lago fastidiado por lo que hiciera Haruka) estuvieran también aquí.

La vez que fueron a comer postres, Rin no estuvo, así que sería la primera vez que tendría a sus 4 amigos reunidos en un mismo lugar. Sabía que Sousuke y Haruka no se llevaban bien, pero si todos ellos estaban participando en el mismo juego, entonces eso quería decir que ya se llevaban mejor, cierto? Además, cuando fueron a comer postres no se pelearon (de hecho, ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra), así que no había problema.

Entusiasmado con la idea de que podrían divertirse todos juntos, Kisumi va en busca de sus amigos, quienes también estarían tratando de ubicarle pues habían prometido reunirse más tarde con él. Luego de deambular por los pasillos un rato, Kisumi se da cuenta que la gente está dirigiéndose en dirección del gran jardín en el lado este del campus, así que se dirige allá, para darse con la sorpresa de que hay una gran fogata encendida allí.

"_Perfecto!"_ celebra Kisumi para sus adentros, contento con la idea de calentarse un poco cerca de la fogata y así detener los leves temblores que recorrían su cuerpo a causa de sus ropas mojadas y el viento otoñal. De este modo también ya no tendría que pedirle a Sousuke que le preste ropa pues podría secar las suyas cerca de la fogata.

Es entonces que, a pocos metros de su destino, Kisumi divisa a sus amigos a lo lejos. Están reunidos allí, los cuatro, más cuatro personas más que no conoce pero que deduce se tratan de sus compañeros de equipo….Están sentados, conversando, y riendo…..incluso Sousuke –quien siempre anda todo serio, en especial con gente que no es Rin- está sonriendo….

Kisumi no logra escuchar lo que conversan, pero todos se ven muy felices….Nadie pareciera preocupado por su ausencia y a pesar de las promesas de verse luego que le hicieran Makoto y Rin, ninguno de ellos ha salido a buscarle…..como si lo hubieran olvidado por completo.

Ahora más que nunca, Kisumi se sentía dejado de lado. Desde siempre se sintió distinto pues él, siendo basquetbolista, no encajaba dentro de aquel grupo de nadadores…..claro que eso nunca le importó a Kisumi pues eran sus amigos y le gustaba divertirse con ellos. Además, lo que le había atraído de ellos nunca fue el deporte que practicaban, sino la pasión que sentían por el mismo, muy similar a la que Kisumi sentía por el basquetbol.

Kisumi iba a verles competir en los torneos de natación, y ellos venían a apoyarle durante sus juegos de basquetbol. También jugaban y conversaban durante los recreos, primero con Sousuke y Rin en Sano, y luego con Haruka y Makoto, en Iwatobi. A pesar de no ser un nadador como ellos, ser distinto, jamás sintió que no pertenecía o que era excluido.

Sin embargo todo había cambiado en secundaria…..Ya no pasaban tiempo juntos por estudiar en distintas escuelas, y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por mantenerse en contacto con sus amigos, esto había sido imposible. Con Rin en Australia, Sousuke en Tokio, y Makoto y Haruka en Iwatobi (un distrito alejado de donde se hallaba la actual escuela de Kisumi), verse resultaba casi imposible, y Kisumi sabía que ninguno de ellos era bueno manteniendo contacto por otros medios.

Pero el re-encontrarse con ellos hace unos meses había cambiado todo. Sousuke y Rin habían regresado a Iwatobi, y Makoto estuvo dándole clases de natación a Hayato (y donde estaba Makoto, estaba Haruka), así que verse era de nuevo posible, y Kisumi había buscado hacer eso desde entonces…..sin embargo ahora se preguntaba si era el único interesado en que fuese de ese modo….si tratarlo siquiera valía la pena.

Este pensamiento es lo que le mantiene en su sitio y le impide dar un paso más. Dando una última mirada en dirección del sonriente grupo de amigos, Kisumi da media vuelta y se retira…Si tiene suerte conseguirá tomar un bus medianamente vacío para regresar a casa, sin tener que soportar la mirada curiosa de desconocidos por lo mojado de sus ropas.

* * *

"Si hubiera sabido que Nanase haría lo que hizo, hubiese dejado que le mates…." Refunfuña Sousuke, una vez que Rin y él están dentro de la habitación que comparten.

"Ya sabías que a Haru le gustaba el agua, pero….tampoco me esperaba eso….Igual una victoria, es una victoria, así que acéptalo, Sousuke~…" responde Rin de buena gana, sentándose en su cama, mirando a su amigo más alto desde allí, quien luce algo cansado, a pesar de su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Que le guste el agua no explica lo que hizo…." Menciona casi murmurando al final, Sousuke, a la vez que cuelga su camisa antes de subir a su cama, todavía refunfuñando, pensando quién podía estar dispuesto a perder voluntariamente? Rin se ríe de su actitud mientras le ve subir, para luego recostarse sobre su cama…..estaba cansado.

"Oye, y qué es eso de Nanase? No era que ya se trataban más familiarmente ahora?" menciona curioso Rin, recordando bien que Sousuke se despidiera de Haruka usando su nombre acortado, signo de gran familiaridad.

"No esperes que me acostumbre tan pronto, Rin…." Responde Sousuke, sacando de su pantalón su celular y sus audífonos para poder escuchar algo de música antes de irse a dormir temprano.

Desde arriba Sousuke no puede ver la sonrisa complacida de Rin, pero no necesita hacerlo para saber que está satisfecho con todo lo acontecido el día de hoy. Rin había pasado una tarde memorable divirtiéndose con todos sus amigos, y eso era el mejor regalo que se llevaría antes de irse a Australia.

Y es en ese momento en que se recuesta en su cama, rememorando algunas de las cosas que sucedieran durante el festival, que Rin recuerda haberse cruzado con Kisumi…..uno de sus más antiguos amigos al igual que Sousuke, a quien no veía desde la primaria. Había crecido bastante, pero la sonrisa pícara, el cabello rosado y los ojos violetas juguetones que recordaba de su amigo hicieron evidente de quien se trataba apenas le viera.

"Mierda!" exclama Rin levantándose de su cama, lo suficientemente alto para que Sousuke le escuche a pesar de la música sonando directamente en sus oídos. No le presta atención inmediatamente, sino hasta que le ve de reojo salir de la habitación para volver unos minutos más tarde, para colocarse de nuevo su casaca, como si tuviera intenciones de salir de nuevo, sólo que más lejos.

"Rin, qué sucede?"

"Mientras jugábamos me crucé con Kisumi. Te acuerdas de él, cierto? De Sano? En fin, estaba por contarme cómo fue que terminó todo mojado, cuando Haruka apareció y tuve que salir corriendo detrás de él…..Le prometí a Kisumi que conversaríamos luego, así que voy a ir a ver si todavía está en el campus…"

Sousuke sabía bien por qué Kisumi había aparecido mojado frente a Rin, pero prefería guardárselo para él por el momento pues ni siquiera le había contado a Rin sobre la vez que se cruzó con Kisumi en el hospital o cuando se vio obligado a acompañarle junto a Haruka y Makoto a un buffet de postres. No es que haya querido ocultárselo (salvo lo del hospital), sino que se había olvidado de hacerlo y cuando lo recordó a Sousuke ya no le pareció importante mencionarlo.

Cuando Rin se marcha nuevamente, Sousuke se recuesta de nuevo en su cama y trata de seguir escuchando música, pero la idea de que Kisumi estará dentro de poco en su cuarto le obliga a apagar el celular y bajar de su cama para esperar por Rin, sentado en la cama de éste. Sousuke sabía que una vez que Rin encontrara a Kisumi, éste le contaría sobre cómo Sousuke le había usado como escudo para evitar que Makoto le moje, así como le hablaría de todas las veces anteriores que se habían cruzado, y que Sousuke nunca le había mencionado a Rin y…..Rin terminaría recriminándole esas cosas.

Así, calmadamente, Sousuke se dispone a esperar, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera no cambiaría nada y que, con la llegada de Kisumi, descansar ya no sería una opción hasta que se marchase. Finalmente, después de cerca de 20 minutos, Rin regresa….pero lo hace solo.

"Varios del equipo le vieron, o al menos vieron a alguien con su descripción, hace como dos horas, pero de allí nada…..Le pregunté a un conserje que trabaja cerca de la entrada del colegio y me dijo que vio a un chico de cabello rosa salir de la escuela por ese tiempo, así que lo más seguro es que Kisumi se haya marchado ya…."

Esta noticia llama la atención de Sousuke, pues aunque está aliviado con que Kisumi se haya marchado antes de conversar con Rin, era extraño que lo haya hecho sin haber cumplido su objetivo. Kisumi siempre había sido –a falta de una mejor palabra- persistente en su empeño de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible al lado de sus amigos, y si se había tomado la molestia de venir hasta Samezuka para reunirse con Sousuke y Rin, era extraño que se haya ido antes haberlo hecho, en especial si Rin le había prometido pasar tiempo juntos después.

Sin embargo Sousuke no le da mucha importancia…..era posible que Kisumi haya tenido que retirarse para cuidar de su hermano, o ayudar a sus padre con algo. Sousuke conocía a Kisumi de mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes que Rin, así que sabía muy bien lo unida que era la familia Shigino. Si había tenido que irse, entonces debía ser por un motivo relacionado a su familia.

"Ni siquiera tengo su celular para acordar vernos otro día…." Piensa en voz alta, Rin, visiblemente angustiado y es por esta razón que Sousuke decide hacer algo al respecto aunque no le vaya a caer bien el interrogatorio que vendría después.

"Yo tengo su número de celular…." Rin le queda viendo curiosamente unos segundos, antes de fruncir el ceño en señal de molestia. Si Sousuke tenía el celular de Kisumi eso quería decir que se habían visto antes y su mejor amigo no le había contado nada al respecto.

"Después que hable con Kisumi me dirás cómo fue que obtuviste su número, o mejor aún, se lo preguntaré a Kisumi mismo. De ustedes dos, él es el único que siempre me cuenta todo, en detalle….." reprocha Rin, exigiéndole a Sousuke inmediatamente después que le dé el número de celular de Kisumi.

Sousuke ya se esperaba una reacción así, y aunque sabía que no le había ocultado la información deliberadamente por un motivo siniestro, estaba de acuerdo con Rin, en parte, pues Kisumi, desde pequeño, había sido de hablar demás. No sólo respondía lo que le preguntabas, o contaba lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, sino que hablaba demás, mencionando cosas de otros, sin darse cuenta que esos otros no querían que tales cosas se hiciesen públicas por ser bochornosas.

No lo hacía por perjudicar a los demás, sino porque él era así, le gustaba hablar, en especial acerca de sus amigos pues él no encontraba casi nada vergonzoso.

Sousuke mira como Rin marca en su celular el número de Kisumi y espera un par de timbradas hasta que el susodicho le contesta del otro lado de la línea. Sousuke –ahora sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con sus manos apoyadas en el respaldar- observa a Rin intercambiar saludos con Kisumi por el celular, sonriendo y moviendo sus manos un poco, como si el otro pudiera verle.

Rin se disculpa con Kisumi por haberle dejado como lo hizo y tan pronto, explicándole lo del Survival Game con los chicos de Iwatobi, y lamentando no haber podido reunirse con él después como había prometido. Sousuke no puede escuchar lo que dice Kisumi al otro lado de la línea, pero no debe ser nada malo pues Rin todavía sigue sonriendo.

"No cuelgues, Kisumi. Sou-chan está aquí y se muere por conversar un rato contigo también. Me quiere arrebatar el teléfono de las manos inclusive!" exclama un poco más alto Rin, mirando maliciosamente en dirección de Sousuke, quien no sólo se muestra ofendido por el apelativo que acaba de usar Rin para dirigirse a él (Sou-chan) sino también mueve los brazos para indicarle que no desea hablar con Kisumi.

"Eso te pasa por ocultarme cosas, Sou-chan~ Y apuesto que Kisumi te dio su número para que le llames y no lo has hecho todavía, así que vas a hablar con él ahora!" ordena Rin, tapando el celular con sus manos para que Kisumi no pueda oír lo que se dicen. Sousuke mira a otro lado, resignado, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de dar su consentimiento, pero cuando Rin se coloca el celular en el oído para comunicarle a Kisumi que le va a pasar a Sousuke, su semblante cambia a uno más serio.

"Tienes que bajar a cenar? Ok, entiendo, entonces que te parece si acordamos reunirnos otro día? Podría ser este fin de semana. Tú, Sousuke y yo, como en los viejos tiempos, eh?" pregunta entusiasmado Rin, pero su rostro pierde un poco de ese entusiasmo cuando escucha a Kisumi hablar del otro lado.

"No, entiendo, no hay problema. Será para otra fecha entonces. Me alegró verte hoy. Cuídate. Bye!"Y así termina la llamada para sorpresa de Sousuke, quien le pide explicaciones a Rin tan sólo con la mirada.

"Kisumi está muy ocupado, y no sabe cuándo tendrá tiempo libre para poder vernos…" comenta Rin sonriendo a medias, tristemente, lamentándose no haber podido conversar con Kisumi hoy cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"…vaya….sólo espero que sea antes de que me marche a Australia…..No sé cuáles serán sus planes una vez que acabe el año, pero dudo mucho que vuelva a verle pronto después de que viaje….." expresa melancólicamente Rin, sonriendo a medias, mirando de lado a Sousuke por un segundo, antes de salir nuevamente del cuarto, anunciando que tomará una ducha rápida antes de acostarse.

Nuevamente solo, Sousuke se pone a pensar en lo que acaba de suceder…..en cómo él tampoco sabe lo que Kisumi hará una vez que se gradúe de secundaria pues nunca le preguntó…..y como tan sólo faltan un par de semanas para que termine el año escolar y Rin se vaya a Australia…..y cómo él se quedará aquí mismo, trabajando con su padre, sin saber cuándo le volvería a ver.

Sin embargo sus propias preocupaciones podían esperar. Rin se iba y, aparentemente, quería despedirse de todos sus amigos antes de hacerlo, y eso incluía a Kisumi, así que debería buscar la manera de que esa reunión se diera aunque tuviera que llamar a Kisumi él mismo y asistir también a la reunión.

"…_.lo haré mañana temprano…."_ Piensa Sousuke, antes de coger su toalla y salir en dirección de los baños para tomar una ducha también.

Si bien le resultaba extraño que Kisumi no saltara a la oportunidad de reunirse con Rin, y no entendía que tan ocupado podía estar a fin de año cuando ya no había competencias deportivas de ningún tipo o exámenes importantes, Sousuke igual encontraría la manera de que hiciera tiempo, por Rin.

* * *

"…por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal…..biiipp—"

Sousuke termina la llamada antes de que su voz quede grabada en el buzón de voz. Era la quinta vez que llamaba a Kisumi y, luego de unas pocas timbradas, le mandaba al buzón de voz. El refrigerio ya estaba por llegar a su fin, así que no podía seguir insistiendo pues Rin estaba esperando por él para ir juntos a su siguiente clase.

Sousuke deja salir un suspiro fastidiado….Si bien cabía la posibilidad de que Kisumi estuviera en clases y que por eso no podía responderle, Sousuke no entendía por qué todavía no le había devuelto la llamada. Sousuke había llamado bien temprano, en el horario que suponía Kisumi estaba de camino a su escuela, pero tampoco le había contestado. Ya habían pasado horas de eso, y Sousuke no había recibido ni un mensaje de texto por parte de Kisumi indicando que se comunicaría después con él (debía tener varias llamadas perdidas de su parte, así que era lo más lógico, no?).

Tal vez tenía el número equivocado?...no, eso era imposible. Rin le había llamado anoche usando el número que le dio, así que no podía ser equivocado. Es entonces que Sousuke decide dejarle un mensaje de texto. Si no podía contestar, al menos podría leer el mensaje, cierto?

[Quiero hablar contigo. Te llamo después de clases. Contesta tu maldito celular, Shigino]

Hace tiempo que no se dirigía de ese modo a Kisumi (usando su apellido), así que estaba seguro que su amigo entendería que en verdad necesitaba hablar con él sin decirlo usando esas palabras.

Luego de presionar enviar, Sousuke guarda su celular en el bolsillo y se dirige a su siguiente clase…..

* * *

Cero mensajes. Ninguna llamada perdida…..Sousuke no esperaba encontrar esto al salir de su última clase del día. Rin y los demás habían ido a nadar en la piscina, pero Sousuke había preferido quedarse en su cuarto para poder hablar con Kisumi.

"_Tal vez…tal vez su celular se quedó sin batería? O se le cayó al agua?"_ pensaba Sousuke, tratando de encontrar una explicación. Si bien Rin le había dicho que Kisumi estaría muy ocupado estos días, no era posible que no fuera capaz de contestar el teléfono. Además, Kisumi siempre se ponía contento cuando alguien le llamaba, y aquella vez que se cruzaron en el hospital, recibió tres mensajes de texto (sus admiradoras preguntando cómo le había ido con el doctor), y los respondió todos inmediatamente.

[Estás muerto?]

Tipea Sousuke, arrepintiéndose del macabro mensaje apenas lo envía, pero esperando que esto al menos despierte la curiosidad de Kisumi como para que le responda. Cuando esto no ocurre, suelta el celular sobre la cama de Rin.

Contrariado, a Sousuke sólo le quedaba suponer que su propio celular era el del problema, y que Kisumi no contestaba porque no le estaban llegando los mensajes, así que decide sacar el celular de Rin de su escritorio (donde lo dejaba cuando estaba en la piscina) para llamar desde allí. Haciendo una búsqueda rápida dentro de la lista de llamadas recientes, divisa el número de Kisumi y presiona llamar, de inmediato. No timbra siquiera dos veces antes de que alguien conteste del otro lado.

"Aló? Rin? Lo siento, pero—"

"Estás vivo entonces…." Interrumpe Sousuke, olvidando que muy posiblemente Kisumi no haya recibido el mensaje anterior y no sepa de qué habla….pero eso no importaba. Por fin había conseguido comunicarse con él, y tenía cosas importantes que decirle.

"…Sousuke?..." pregunta muy sorprendido Kisumi, y posiblemente algo fastidiado también, pero esto último pasa desapercibido por Sousuke, quien abre la boca para comunicarle el motivo de su llamada sin embargo la llamada se corta antes de que pueda decir algo.

"Uh?" Sousuke mira confundido el celular en sus manos, a la vez que escucha el típico "bip-bip-bip" que señala que la comunicación se ha cortado. Muy confundido y frustrado a la vez, Sousuke marca de nuevo el número de Kisumi sólo para no recibir respuesta alguna antes de ser enviado al correo de voz.

Después de esto, Sousuke sólo podía llegar a una conclusión: Kisumi no quería hablar con él. Había respondido hace poco porque pensaba que era Rin quien le llamaba, pero una vez que se diera cuenta que se trataba de Sousuke, había colgado. Le estaba evitando, lo que indicaba que Kisumi estaba enfadado con él, pero Sousuke no tenía idea de por qué.

Fastidiado, se sienta en la silla de su escritorio, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldar, cogiendo a continuación su celular de donde lo había abandonado.

[Por qué carajos no quieres hablar conmigo?]

Sousuke quería ser directo con Kisumi, transmitiendo toda su rabia a través del mensaje de texto, esperando que esto le haga entender a Kisumi lo disgustado que estaba y lo mucho que quería una respuesta. No iba a perder tiempo pensando por qué Kisumi estaba disgustado con él, pues no le comprendía del modo que sí comprendía a Rin, y sería en vano intentar hacerlo, así que ser directo era la mejor elección.

Sousuke espera un par de minutos antes de darse por vencido…..Si quería que Kisumi le contestara tendría que disculparse por lo que haya hecho para enfadarle, y para dar con eso tendría que repasar lo que sucediera la última vez que le vio. Kisumi había venido a buscarle a su escuela, y parecía contento de verle, como siempre, así que lo que le tenía de este modo debía haber ocurrido después de eso…..Oh!

[Estás molesto porque te cayó un poco de agua?]

[No seas una niña. Supéralo, Shigino]

Tal vez no era la mejor manera de convencer a Kisumi de que le conteste, pero Sousuke se sentía fastidiado por la actitud de su amigo. Kisumi se metió por su cuenta en medio del juego, así que él mismo se lo había buscado. Además, no era como si no hubieran jugado de ese modo cuando eran niños…..Kisumi sabía cómo eran las cosas. Gou resultó afectada también, pero lo tomó bien, no se molestó con nadie a pesar de quedar empapada, entendiendo que se no le mojaron de mala fe. Sousuke le hizo pagar, de todas maneras, a Nitori su error, y le ofreció a Gou su casaca para que se cubra pues Goe es una chica, en cambio Kisumi…..

[Entiendo, estás molesto porque te usé para que te mojaran en lugar de a mí]

[Se trataba de una emergencia]

[Si no lo hacía, Makoto me habría eliminado. Entiendes?]

Eso debía ser, no? Kisumi estaba enfadado pues Sousuke le había usado de escudo humano sin consultarle. Sólo se trató de un poco de agua y ni siquiera le cayó en forma de globos que duelen cuando te revientan encima pues son lanzados con fuerza. Sousuke no lo había hecho con mala intención, y conociendo a Kisumi el tiempo que le conocía pensaba que no le importaría mucho…..al parecer estaba equivocado…..o simplemente Kisumi estaba haciéndose el difícil para conseguir una disculpa por parte de Sousuke.

[Kisumi?]

[Dime qué cosa quieres para que ya no estés enfadado conmigo]

En este punto Sousuke estaba dispuesto a darle cualquier cosa, no sólo por su interés de programar una reunión entre Kisumi y Rin (le gustaría ir con ellos, pero como estaban las cosas era muy posible que la reunión no se daría si él estaba presente), sino también porque la situación estaba empezando a preocuparle…..sólo un poco, pero lo hacía…..Kisumi nunca le había dejado de hablar por ningún motivo. Rin sí, cuando se molestaba mucho con él, pero no pasaba de un día, en cambio Kisumi, jamás….

[Si quieres una disculpa, o que te prometa no volver a hacerlo, o que te compre algo, me gustaría hacerlo en persona]

[puedo ir a verte?]

[también necesito hablar contigo sobre algo más]

[es sobre Rin….]

Sousuke no se sentía a gusto discutiendo algo así por mensajes de texto, en especial cuando no sabía siquiera si el otro estaba leyendo tales mensajes de texto, pero tenía que intentarlo. Rin partiría a Australia en menos de dos semanas, y anoche se veía muy decepcionado por no haber podido conversar con Kisumi y por la posibilidad de no poder hacerlo antes de que se fuera.

"_Por supuesto que es sobre Rin! Por qué otro motivo me estaría llamando?"_ pensaba para sus adentros Kisumi mientras colocaba boca abajo su celular, sobre su cama, luego de recibir el último mensaje de texto de Sousuke.

Si bien Kisumi estaba contento de saber que al menos Rin tuvo el interés de llamarle para disculparse por no haber podido conversar luego como lo había prometido, seguía fastidiado y triste todavía, y había decidido no seguir persiguiendo a unos amigos que al parecer no tenían interés en dedicarle un poco de su tiempo. Estaba seguro que esta decisión suya no duraría para siempre pues estos amigos eran importantes para él, pero por ahora necesitaba tiempo para deshacerse de los sentimientos negativos que le habían dejado ir al festival de Samezuka.

"… _al parecer yo no soy tan importante para ellos…."_ Definitivamente….pensamientos negativos y deprimentes. No podía pensar de ese modo cuando les viera. No era venganza o rencor porque evitaba a Sousuke, o no deseaba encontrarse con Rin….todo era culpa de esos malos pensamientos que sabía le golpearían con fuerza si les veía.

No tenía nada contra Rin, y definitivamente todavía tenía ganas de verle….sólo que no ahora. Rin estaba de regreso en Japón, así que habrían muchas oportunidades de verle en el futuro, no? Y definitivamente Rin no estaba falto de atención o amigos…..inclusive tenía a su mejor amigo como compañero de cuarto, así que debería estar pasándola de maravilla, cierto? Si algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos, podrían arreglarlo como otras veces en el pasado, así que Kisumi no veía por qué necesitaba intervenir esta vez…..

Se mantendría firme. La llamada de sousuke le había caído de sorpresa, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

[estás en tu casa, cierto?]

Pregunta Sousuke todavía esperando una respuesta que le confirme su sospecha, pero no demora mucho en llegar a la conclusión que lo mejor sería llamar de frente en lugar de andar pidiendo permiso….eso no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Todavía tenía el número fijo de la casa de los Shigino, y estaba seguro que quien le contestaría sería la señora Shigino o Hayato, y cualquiera de ellos dos obligarían a Kisumi a responder el teléfono.

Sin embargo, apenas lee el mensaje, Kisumi comprende lo que planea hacer Sousuke a continuación, así que toma la decisión de adelantársele.

[Si escucho sonar el teléfono de mi casa, me iré antes de que puedan pasarme la llamada]

[y si decides venir, no me encontrarás tampoco]

A Sousuke no se le había ocurrido ir para allá de frente pues no era su costumbre aparecerse sin invitación, por su cuenta, en la casa de la familia de alguien. Inclusive cuando iba a la casa de Rin de niño, iba acompañado de Rin; pero además de eso, estaba el hecho de que no se sentiría cómodo hablando con Kisumi bajo la atenta mirada de la Sra. Shigino…..quien siempre se mantenía cerca cuando alguien venía de vista a su casa.

[Ya entendí. No deseas verme]

Sousuke debería sentirse contento por haber recibido por fin una respuesta de Kisumi, pero lo que ésta implicaba era aún peor que su silencio. Kisumi estaba muy enfadado y no tenía intenciones de verle en lo absoluto. A Sousuke sólo le quedaba pensar que, de alguna manera, sin quererlo, y todavía sin entenderlo, había conseguido que Kisumi le aborreciera a tal punto que no soportaba la idea de verle la cara o escuchar su voz.

Todavía su parte racional le decía que Kisumi estaba armando un gran escándalo por las puras, sin un buen motivo de por medio, y que por eso debería sentirse frustrado, ofendido, y muy enojado con él, pero no comprendía por qué, por encima de todo, se sentía abatido luego de que Kisumi reconociera por escrito su deseo de no verle…..

[No voy a insistir más]

[pero me gustaría que]

[buscaras un tiempo para reunirte con Rin]

Kisumi no entendía por qué era tan importante para Sousuke que él y Rin se reunieran, y aunque se sentía tentado a indagar más, quería mantenerse firme en su decisión. No estaba listo para ver a ninguno de sus amigos todavía pues el entusiasmo que siempre le había producido encontrarse con ellos no estaba allí. El deseo de verles sí, pero la alegría no. Se sentía abandonado y decaído, y no iba a permitir que le vieran de ese modo por ningún motivo.

Además, Rin había estado perfectamente bien todo este tiempo sin saber de Kisumi, así que podría seguir del mismo modo por un tiempo más. No era urgente que se reunieran –como lo quería hacer ver Sousuke- así que Kisumi no tenía por qué hacer nada. Ahora que eran tan buenos amigos con los chicos de Iwatobi seguramente se reunirían nuevamente y se divertirían como durante el festival….aunque Kisumi no se encuentre allí.

[Ya le dije a Rin que le avisaría]

[Ahora estoy muy ocupado]

[No me escribas más]

Decidido a finalizar esta penosa conversación, luego de enviar el último mensaje, Kisumi apaga su celular para evitar recibir más mensajes que se vería obligado a leer como hasta ahora. Sousuke nunca había sido de escribirle o llamarle tanto, y aunque en otra oportunidad habría gustado de intercambiar mensajes de texto con él por horas, ahora su insistencia le estaba agotando mentalmente pues le resultaba difícil ignorarle y resistir la tentación de contestar. Sólo lo había hecho para que Sousuke no hablara con su familia, pero aún así había cedido…..no podía volver a repetirse.

Por su parte Sousuke no tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación. No sabía que Kisumi había apagado su celular, pero igual no tenía fuerzas para seguir insistiendo….o argumentos…..No le era posible admitirlo para sí mismo, pero el que Kisumi se negara a hablar con él tan rotundamente le había dolido…..No podía conciliar al amigo que siempre se había alegrado de verle, recibiéndole con una sonrisa, y que buscaba cualquier excusa para pasar más tiempo a su lado, con la persona fría con quien se comunicara hace poco por celular….

Todo era tan bizarro que no lograba comprenderlo…..asimilarlo…..

Si bien racionalmente sabía que no había hecho nada tan malo como para ganarse ese trato, una pequeña parte de él le decía que había algo más complicado de por medio. No era una certeza, sino sólo un sentimiento, pero allí estaba y eso le molestaba…Es así que, cansado, Sousuke se echa en la cama de Rin, intentando no pensar en nada mientras cuenta las barras que sostienen el colchón de la cama encima suyo.

"Qué haces echado allí con las luces apagadas?"

Comenta Rin cuando entra a la habitación, prendiendo las luces inmediatamente después. Rin se había sorprendido de ver a Sousuke echado en su cama, en especial cuando no notara que había vuelto. Ya estaba anocheciendo, haciendo que la habitación fuera envuelta parcialmente por las sombras, pero Rin se había dado cuenta que Sousuke no estaba durmiendo pues no tenía los ojos cerrados…..muy extraño…..

Sousuke no tenía intenciones de mencionarle lo sucedido con Kisumi, así que si quería que Rin no le hiciera preguntas por comportarse extraño, debía despejar su cabeza y pronto.

"Regreso en un rato, ok?" menciona Sousuke poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, pasando por un costado de Rin, tan sólo echándole un vistazo antes de salir al pasillo….Caminaría por el campus el tiempo necesario para que al volver a la habitación con Rin, éste no notara nada extraño en él…..

* * *

_Será un two-shot, así que falta un capítulo más :3_

_Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima semana!_


	2. Chapter 2: Tied together (forever)

_BROTP creo que le llaman? Mmm…..al menos en este fic es así n_n_

* * *

"Y cuánto tiempo estarás fuera, Yamazaki-senpai?" pregunta Ai, luego de no recibir respuesta por parte de Sousuke respecto a dónde pensaba ir ("fuera" había sida la única indicación de Sousuke sobre dónde estaría, es decir no en Samezuka).

"No lo sé….Nos vemos." Nitori ya había sido nombrado como el nuevo capitán, así que a Sousuke le pareció correcto informarle sobre su salida, esperando que éste se lo dijera a Rin si su amigo preguntaba por él. Rin andaba muy ocupado encargándose de cosas relacionadas a su próximo viaje, pero no sólo era por ese motivo que Sousuke había decidido no decirle nada sobre su salida…..Si se lo contaba, también tendría que decirle todo lo demás y no quería eso.

La desazón que sintiera dos noches antes, luego de que por fin consiguiera comunicarse con Kisumi por celular, ya había desaparecido, siendo remplazada por un gran fastidio, y algo de cólera. Kisumi estaba comportándose ridículamente (no querer verle sólo porque le cayera un poco de agua), como un niño malcriado, y Sousuke no se lo iba a tolerar más.

"_Quién se cree que es para ordenarme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?!"_

Pensaba Sousuke mientras caminaba al paradero de buses. Su amigo basquetbolista había dejado en claro que no deseaba verle, y hasta le había ordenado que no intente comunicarse con él de nuevo…..y era precisamente por eso que Sousuke se dirigía ahora a la escuela de Kisumi. Sousuke necesitaba conversar con él sobre algo importante, pero además ahora debía confrontar a Kisumi para ponerle en su sitio, así que iría a verle y le obligaría a escucharle. Tal vez Kisumi pueda ignorar sus llamadas, pero no podría hacer nada si se aparecía frente suyo.

Además, su amigo basquetbolista había sido muy vago en su respuesta aquella noche. Dijo que llamaría a Rin y todavía no lo había hecho, pero también no había asegurado nada, así que lo correcto era que Sousuke fuera a buscarle para que le diera un sí definitivo, poniendo fecha y hora.

"_Ocupado. Cómo no!"_ Sousuke no creía la excusa de Kisumi sobre estar ocupado, pues a estas alturas del año no había forma que lo estuviese, al menos no tanto como para no poder ver a Rin ni por un momento. Y si todavía insistía con eso, entonces quería decir que Kisumi estaba molesto con Rin también y eso no tenía sentido pues él no le había hecho nada.

Si estaba castigando a Rin por algo que Sousuke había hecho, entonces definitivamente Kisumi se iba a ganar una buena reprimenda de parte suya. Y era esta idea la que le fastidiaba mucho más y provocaba que Sousuke se enfadara más con Kisumi a medida que el bus le llevaba a su destino. _"No puedo creer que sea tan pendejo"_ Y aunque ésa era la cólera hablando, ciertamente Sousuke no podía comprender por qué Kisumi se estaba portando de ese modo….no sólo no le encontraba sentido, sino que su amigo nunca se había portado de ese modo.

Buscando calmarse un poco, Sousuke decide echar un vistazo por la ventana. Había buscado en internet dónde era que quedaba la escuela de Kisumi, y sabía que éste bus le dejaría casi en la puerta, así que no había manera que terminara en otra parte, a menos que perdiera el paradero donde le correspondía bajarse…..Todavía no tenía muy claro cómo era que conseguiría entrar a dicha escuela vistiendo el uniforme de Samezuka, pero ya se las ingeniaría…..Llegaría para el final de clases, así que posiblemente no sean tan estrictos sobre permitirle el ingreso…..

* * *

"Shigino, hay un tipo bien grande buscándote…Parece molesto y da miedo. Acaso te has metido en problemas? Le robaste a su novia o algo así?"

Kisumi se muestra sorprendido por las palabras de su compañero de clases pues no tenía idea de quién podría tratarse. Hasta donde sabía, no se había metido con la novia de nadie. Era cierto que algunos chicos se enfadaban con él porque recibía mucha atención femenina, pero Kisumi no estaba interesado en ninguna chica en particular por el momento. No tenía enamorada y no estaba detrás de ninguna muchacha por ahora, pero por sobre todo jamás se involucraría con una joven que tiene novio, así que le ofendía un poco que su amigo pensara así.

Ya habían acabado las clases, pero Kisumi todavía seguía en su salón pues unas chicas se habían acercado a conversar con él, para ver si podían hacer planes para el fin de semana. Sus demás compañeros de clase ya se habían retirado (la mayoría al menos), y el chico que le había comunicado que alguien le buscaba, sólo había regresado al salón por algo que había olvidado…..

De pronto, Kisumi oye una voz grave preguntarle a alguien sobre su paradero, y le queda claro de quien se trata antes de verle aparecer por la puerta del salón. Los pocos chicos que quedan en el aula, se marchan inmediatamente cuando le ven, y Kisumi puede darse cuenta muy bien por qué. Sousuke suele intimidar a varios sólo con su presencia y el semblante adusto que generalmente demuestra, pero ahora sus ojos turquesas transmitían enojo, el cual sólo se intensifica cuando se posan sobre Kisumi, quien se estremece ligeramente en respuesta.

Nunca le había gustado que Sousuke le mirara enojado….no porque le asustara sino porque era presagio de cosas malas. Kisumi no sabía cómo manejar las confrontaciones y estaba seguro que si se metía con Sousuke cuando le miraba así, terminarían peleando. Lo había evitado a toda costa cuando era niño pues pelearse con sus amigos no era algo que disfrutara y porque estaba seguro que en una pelea contra Sousuke terminaría perdiendo. Él no era Rin, no podía hacerle frente, y pensaba que si se enfrentaba a Sousuke, éste no buscaría reconciliarse con él después, como siempre hacía con Rin…Era un hecho.

Pero a pesar de ello, Kisumi no puede evitar que la irritación que le causaba su presencia se plasmara en su rostro al ver a Sousuke aparecer en su salón. Le había dejado en claro que no quería conversar con él, por qué no podía respetar su decisión?

Por su parte, Sousuke ya estaba convencido que todo este problema era culpa de Kisumi, así que notar la irritación en el rostro de su amigo sólo había conseguido que se convenciera aún más que había hecho bien en venir para ponerle en su sitio.

"Vamos a otro lado…Kisumi" declara Sousuke desde la puerta, posando su mirada brevemente sobre las chicas a los lados de Kisumi, para dar a entender que quería que hablaran sin gente alrededor. Las chicas tiemblan un poco bajo la mirada intensa del recién llegado, pidiéndole en voz baja a Kisumi que no vaya con él.

"No, gracias. Estoy muy a gusto aquí." Expresa Kisumi, sonriendo un poco, con fingida alegría para tranquilizar a las chicas, asegurándoles que no ocurría nada y que la persona parada en la puerta era amigo suyo.

"Sabes que puedo arrastrarte fuera, cierto?" anuncia en voz alta Sousuke, algo menos enojado y más maliciosamente divertido, sonriendo, como retando a Kisumi a que se continúe oponiéndose para demostrarle que en verdad está dispuesto a hacerlo.

Y Kisumi sabía muy bien que Sousuke era capaz de hacerlo. De niños, cuando Kisumi se oponía a hacer una cosa con sus amigos con la que había estado de acuerdo en un inicio, llegaba un momento en que, cansados de buscar convencerle con palabras, Sousuke usaba la fuerza para que lo hiciera. No pasaba seguido, y definitivamente, al final, valía la pena haber ido con ellos, pero en este momento Kisumi no tenía intenciones de ser arrastrado por los pasillos de su propia escuela, frente a gente que conocía…..especialmente cuando Sousuke había demostrado durante el festival que todavía podía imponerse físicamente sobre él…..

….incluso con mayor facilidad que antes. Tal vez serían casi del mismo tamaño, pero Sousuke era mucho más robusto y fuerte en comparación de Kisumi.

Kisumi trata de disimular su irritación forzando una sonrisa cuando se despide de sus amigas antes de pasar por el lado de Sousuke, haciendo colisionar su hombro con el de su fastidioso amigo…Sí, definitivamente había sido la decisión correcta salir de allí sin oponer resistencia…..el choque de hombros le había dolido mientras que Sousuke ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar a causa del impacto.

Caminando por el pasillo, con su amigo de ojos turquesas un paso detrás de él, Kisumi sentía como la irritación de hace poco se iba disipando….Nunca había sido rencoroso ni vengativo, así que las pocas veces que se había enojado con alguien, el enojo le había abandonado rápido…..y en este caso en particular ni siquiera era por enojo que había decidido alejarse de sus amigos. Se sentía triste por haber sido dejado de lado, y esa tristeza no le había abandonado todavía, así que estaba intentando enfocarse en la irritación que le producía la testarudez de Sousuke para evitar sentirse así por más tiempo.

Porque Sousuke sólo estaba siendo testarudo, cierto? Por qué otro motivo se aparecería en su escuela si no era por eso?

* * *

"Si estás buscando que me disculpe por lo del festival, no te hagas ilusiones porque no lo voy a hacer. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si eso era lo que hacía falta para hablar contigo, pero eso fue antes de que empezaras a comportarte como un niño odioso y antipático. Qué te traes, Kisumi?!" explica Sousuke, aumentando el volumen de su voz cada vez más –casi gritando al final- una vez que él y Kisumi se quedan solos en el patio detrás de los salones, por donde están las regaderas.

Kisumi no se esperaba esto, y aunque abre la boca para decir algo en respuesta, palabras no salen de allí. Se sentía sumamente ofendido porque su amigo pensara de ese modo, tanto así que no tenía palabras para expresar lo equivocado que estaba. Por qué Sousuke le estaba diciendo esas cosas?

"Estás molesto conmigo porque hice que te cayera un poco de agua. Es estúpido, pero puedo vivir con eso. Lo que no puedo tolerar es que quieras cobrártelas con Rin sólo para castigarme por una tontería así!" Ahora Kisumi no sólo se sentía ofendido sino también muy confundido…..Cómo es que había llegado Sousuke a esa conclusión?

"…Qué tiene que ver con esto? Cómo es que-"

"Admítelo, no quieres reunirte con Rin sólo porque yo fui quien te llamó para pedírtelo, Kisumi." El referido no atina a decir nada en un inicio a causa de lo horriblemente errado que está Sousuke, sin mencionar que –en primer lugar- fue el propio Rin quien le pidió reunirse, no Sousuke.

"Tú no tiene que ver nada con- Diablos, Sousuke! Cuándo he hecho algo semejante?" pregunta Kisumi, exasperadamente, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le lastima que su amigo piense eso de él.

"Ahora. Definitivamente no estás tan ocupado como afirmabas, así que por qué más mentirías sobre eso?" Kisumi estaba dispuesto a negar todo e insistir que en verdad estaba ocupado, pero no serviría de nada pues Sousuke no le creería….y como tampoco estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad…..Kisumi trata de ignorar lo miserable que le hace sentir toda esta situación….Lo mejor sería dar por terminado esto y pronto.

"No estoy molesto contigo por lo del agua, ok? Ni tampoco con Rin, por más que se riera cuando Haruka me mojara…" expresa Kisumi en una voz calmada y casi cansada. Las confrontaciones eran agotadoras y sacaban lo peor de las personas, quienes muchas veces decían cosas de las que se arrepentían luego….y Kisumi sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para volver a ser él mismo, así que pelear con Sousuke era lo último que deseaba.

Sin embargo, como Sousuke le mira con desaprobación, evidentemente no creyendo nada de lo que acaba de decir, se ve obligado a agregar algo más para convencerle.

"Bueno, no fue divertido hacer el camino de regreso a mi casa con las ropas mojadas, lo puedo admitir. Hacía frío y el estado de mis ropas hacía que lo sintiera más. Las miradas o comentarios que recibí en el bus me incomodaron, pero supe como tolerarlas…..Y definitivamente no fue agradable que me usaras como escudo humano, sin embargo no estoy molesto contigo por eso….Me fastidió en ese momento, sólo que ya no más…."

Sousuke se toma un tiempo para procesar toda esta información y constatar en el lenguaje corporal de Kisumi si habla en serio. Una vez que lo hace, sólo tiene una pregunta por hacer.

"Entonces….por qué no deseas verme ni hablar conmigo?"

En esta oportunidad la pregunta es lanzada con sumo cuidado, casi con precaución, y con un poco de temor. Si no se trataba de eso entonces Sousuke no tenía idea de por qué Kisumi se portaba así con él o por qué se mostraba reacio a verse con Rin. Había estado equivocado en todo, así que sólo le quedaba esperar por una respuesta que muy posiblemente le movería el piso.

Kisumi se queda callado de repente. Duda por un segundo en decirle la verdad o no. La verdad sólo generaría más problemas. Muy posiblemente Sousuke volvería a llamarle todos esos adjetivos hirientes de hace poco, o bien podría mostrarse completamente desinteresado pues eran razones que sólo tenían que ver con Kisumi mismo.

"_No vale la pena….Sousuke ha venido con un objetivo aquí y si le doy lo que quiere se marchará sin hacer más preguntas….la salida más simple…." _Piensa Kisumi, respirando hondo antes de hablar nuevamente.

"Mira, te prometo hablar con Rin más tarde para acordar una reunión. Si quieres le envío un mensaje de texto ahora mismo diciéndole que tengo el fin de semana libre, ok? Ya no voy a apagar mi celular y si quieres puedes llamar a mi casa y ellos te dirán dónde me encuentro, así que no tendrás problemas en ubicarme para asegurarte que cumpla…."

El tono de resignación y apatía que usa Kisumi para informarle su decisión es lo primero que capta la atención de Sousuke, dejando el mensaje en segundo plano. Muy pocas veces había visto a Kisumi comportarse de ese modo. No iba con él. Dentro de todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, Kisumi había sido la única a la que podía relacionar con un día de verano: cálido y resplandeciente.

Y cómo podría ser de otro modo? Cuestiones que podrían amargar a la mayoría le resbalaban. Se entusiasmaba por pequeñas cosas y tan sólo estar en compañía de otras personas le hacía feliz. Casi no tenía preocupaciones pues no se tomaba muchas cosas en serio…..Aunque por otro lado….

_Flashback_

"_Y eso?" menciona el niño de siete años, inquieto, mirando fijamente la herida en el codo de su amigo, con sus claros y expresivos ojos cerúleos._

"_No es nada. Me caí mientras corría hacia aquí." Responde el niño de cabellos rosas, sonriendo levemente, a la vez que trata de cubrir su lastimado codo._

"_De nuevo?...Es la tercera vez esta semana, Kisumi…." Reprocha Sousuke, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras observa a su amigo, quien le saca la lengua luciendo divertido, sin agregar nada más._

_En eso, un grupo de tres niños que cursaban el mismo año que ellos en Sano, pasan a media cuadra de donde se hallan Sousuke y Kisumi. El más alto les mira socarronamente, señalando disimuladamente en dirección de Kisumi y murmurando algo a sus compañeros que les hace reír._

_Sousuke mira esto confundido por unos instantes, notando en ese momento cómo su amigo de ojos violetas trata de evadir la mirada de esos niños….Es entonces que el pequeño Sousuke entiende lo que sucede: Kisumi no se había lastimado accidentalmente. Esos niños habían tenido que ver con ello…..Y hoy no había sido la primera vez…._

_Fin del flashback_

En aquella ocasión Sousuke había ido a confrontar a esos niños, sin importarle que estuviera en desventaja numérica, para exigir que se disculparan con Kisumi y asegurarse que no le volvieran a atacar. Afortunadamente las cosas se dieron a su favor. Como era de esperarse, el líder del grupo no esperaba que Sousuke le hiciera frente tan agresivamente, sacando cara por su amigo y arriesgándose a convertirse en una víctima también….sin embargo los _bullies_ saben muy bien con quien meterse y con quien no hacerlo, y en ese instante se dieron cuenta que lo mejor era no meterse más con ellos dos.

Un hecho similar se volvió a repetir años más tarde, y en aquella oportunidad Sousuke se dio cuenta lo que ocurría mucho más rápido y le puso fin de inmediato, sin embargo…en ambas ocasiones, Kisumi había aparentado que nada malo estaba pasando. De hecho, Sousuke siempre había tenido dificultad comprendiendo a Kisumi pues éste nunca revelaba mucho sobre lo que sentía o le ocurría. Hablaba de otras personas y se preocupaba por lo que pasaba con sus amigos, pero callaba sus cosas, y era muy bueno manteniendo las apariencias.

Este pensamiento pone en alerta a Sousuke. Una parte de él le pide conformarse con lo ganado pues había conseguido su objetivo: hacer que Kisumi aceptara reunirse con Rin, pero su lado más desinteresado y protector le indicaba que esto sólo era una treta más de Kisumi para apartarle y conseguir que se vaya…..y Sousuke no estaba dispuesto a conceder nada esta vez.

"Por qué no respondes mi pregunta?"

Kisumi todavía no le había dicho por qué le evadía y quería cortar contacto con él. No sabía si era algo definitivo o no, pero si no quería compartir con él el motivo no había manera que lo arreglaran, cierto? Y Sousuke estaba ahora decidido a obligar a Kisumi a que le revele ese motivo…..quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos. No por Rin, sino por ellos mismos. A pesar de lo que había dicho en un inicio, estaba dispuesto a disculparse si era lo que hacía falta. Kisumi era su amigo más antiguo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir tan fácilmente.

"De qué pregunta est-?"

"Estás enfadado conmigo por cobrarte de ese modo el que le revelas a Tachibana y Nanase la lesión de mi hombro?"

"Uh? Fue por eso que lo hiciste? Tú nunca me dijiste que era un secreto! Cómo esperabas que supusiera que no debía contarle a nadie?! Makoto me dijo que estabas nadando de nuevo, así que sólo expresé mi alegría al respecto. Si ya eras capaz de nadar en una competencia, entonces tu hombro ya estaba curado. Por qué no me alegraría por eso?" Sousuke había mencionado en ese momento que estaban a mano, pero recién ahora Kisumi entendía por qué lo había hecho.

"Entonces estás molesto porque no pasamos tiempo juntos más tarde…." Sousuke estaba diciendo lo primero que se le ocurría. En este punto estaba dispuesto a adivinar si con eso conseguía sacarle esa información a Kisumi. No le gustaba estar adivinando, pero si su amigo se negaba a responderle directamente, entonces no tenía de otra. Además…..Kisumi había venido a Samezuka a ver a sus antiguos amigos de Sano, así que no era ilógico suponer que estuviera disgustado por no haberlo hecho.

"C-claro que no…." Bingo! Sousuke no sería la persona más perceptiva, pero había captado el leve tartamudeo…..Si ésa no era la razón de fondo, al menos estaba cerca.

"Si no se trata de eso, entonces estabas mintiendo antes y en verdad estás enfadado conmigo por hacer que te mojen…." Afirma Sousuke, acercándose a donde se haya la hilera de caños de agua.

Kisumi, ligeramente irritado nuevamente, afirma con vehemencia que ése no es el motivo, desviando la mirada a otro lado para enfatizar su molestia….instante que Sousuke aprovecha para abrir el caño y desviar el chorro de agua con su dedo haciendo que caiga directo en la cara de Kisumi.

El pelirrosado siente el impacto, pero no se convence de lo que ha pasado hasta que ve las gotas caer de su cerquillo a su cara, cuando abre los ojos, y siente como su ropa se pega a su cuerpo…..una leve ventisca le hace temblar ligeramente y eso termina por convencerle.

"Por qué hiciste eso, Sousuke?!" reclama en voz alta Kisumi, casi lloriqueando, como lo hiciera durante el pasado festival cultural.

"Dijiste que no te molestó que te mojaran…..quería comprobarlo…." Sousuke se aguanta las ganas de reírse pues eso estropearía todo, manteniendo el tono serio de su voz en todo momento, sin embargo no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo un poco…..Eran pocas las veces que conseguía coger desprevenido a Kisumi por cualquier cosa y por ello disfrutaba cada una de esas veces.

"No dije que me gustara!...Ahora tengo que esperar que sequen mis ropas un poco antes de volver a casa….No vivo tan cerca de aquí, recuerdas?" Sousuke no lo había hecho por maldad, y estaba dispuesto a compensarle de alguna manera después, sin embargo a pesar del malestar de su amigo, estaba contento con comprobar que, efectivamente, Kisumi no estaba molesto con él por lo del agua. No estaba feliz, pero definitivamente, no lo suficientemente enojado por ello.

Sousuke tenía la habilidad de mantener un secreto de Rin por mucho tiempo, pero Kisumi era capaz de ocultar lo que quisiera ocultar más efectivamente que él. Si llegabas a darte cuenta que estaba ocultando algo como ahora –cosa que no muchas veces era fácil de detectar- sacarle esa información era en extremo agotador…Una vez que Rin le confrontara acerca de la lesión que le estaba ocultando, no demoró ni diez minutos en hacer que Sousuke le cuente todo…..Ya llevaba casi una hora conversando con Kisumi y Sousuke no estaba ni cerca de hacerlo….

"Claro que sé dónde vives. Te acompañé a tu casa después que nos cruzáramos en el hospital, no? Y si mal no recuerdo, me diste tu número de celular para que te llamara cuando quisiera, por eso no entiendo por qué no respondías mis llamadas y mensajes de texto cuando lo hice…."

No sabía bien por qué, pero las palabras finales de Sousuke habían dado el tirón final para que el hilo que eran las emociones de Kisumi terminara por romperse.

"Y tienes mi número desde hace meses, pero no lo usaste sino hasta hace unos días por un asunto que envolvía a Rin….." Nunca había sido su intención sonar amargado, pero así fue como se escuchó. Kisumi siempre se decía que la actitud fría de sus amigos para con él (particularmente Sousuke y Haruka) o la desconsideración de algunos otros, no le molestaba, pero sí lo hacía, sólo que no se permitía darle mucha importancia…Nunca se permitía enfadarse o entristecerse por eso pues tenía una mente positiva, sin embargo las palabras de Sousuke, sumado al hecho de que estaba empapado, habían roto su resistencia….provocando la queja en voz alta.

"No debí haber llamado por Rin?..." Sousuke entendía ahora que Kisumi estaba disgustado porque no le había llamado luego de que le diera su número, y aunque Sousuke estaba pronto a argumentar las muchas razones por las que no lo hizo, había preferido dilucidar su segunda impresión: Kisumi también estaba molesto porque el motivo de su llamada había sido Rin…No podía ser cierto, verdad? Ellos se llevaban bien…..

"No es eso…." Responde Kisumi, cansado, exhalando fuerte al final. Sousuke no agrega nada para dejarle hablar pues verdaderamente quería saber lo que había hecho mal, y estaba seguro que Kisumi estaba dispuesto a revelárselo ahora.

"Sé que él es tu mejor amigo y sé lo feliz que estás de tenerle de regreso luego de tantos años. Yo también lo estoy…..Rin también es mi amigo….por eso es que fue ese día a Samezuka. Tal vez no haya visto a Rin en 6 años, pero a ti tampoco te he visto en la mitad de ese tiempo…..Sólo esperaba que pasáramos un rato juntos, los tres, como no lo hemos hecho desde primaria… por eso fui a buscarles….."

Y por eso fue una decepción que la tan ansiada reunión no se llevara a cabo….al menos lo había sido para Kisumi. Sousuke recién estaba comprendiendo esto, de a pocos, pero no podía evitar ponerse un poco a la defensiva.

"….podrías haber esperado un rato más y buscarnos luego…."

"Y crees que no lo hice?" esta acusación hace que Sousuke se tense un poco, pues no recordaba que Kisumi le haya reprochado algo antes, así que estaba sorprendido.

"Qué más da?...tú no parecías contento de verme siquiera…..y no es la primera vez. Es como si siempre estuviera interrumpiendo algo importante para ti, y no sé qué pensar pues nunca pasa eso mismo cuando Rin viene a buscarte…..Además, tú, Rin, Haru y Makoto, ninguno vino a buscarme cuando terminaran de jugar para pedirme que me uniera a ustedes en la fogata….Apuesto a que ni siquiera recordaste que yo había venido a tu escuela hasta que Rin lo mencionó antes de llamarme….."

Kisumi señala esto último con una sonrisa carente de humor, y un tono de voz soso, que le da a tono el mensaje un aire de tristeza. Su intención sí había sido esperar por ellos para unírseles más tarde, sin embargo el sentimiento que le produjo darse cuenta que no era extrañado en lo absoluto, puso fin a sus planes. Sabía que no se sentiría así por siempre respecto a ellos, pero no había manera que fuera a buscarles todavía sintiéndose de ese modo.

"Entiendo, de verdad. Yo no soy un nadador como ustedes, así que es lógico que no me consideren parte de su grupo. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea aparecerme sin avisar, y aunque no puedo prometer dejar de hacerlo en el futuro, buscaré que esto no interfiera con sus actividades de grupo…."

Es en ese momento que Sousuke comprende lo que Kisumi está tratando de decir y se queda sin palabras, dando lugar a un incómodo silencio que termina por despabilar al pelirrosa. Había dejado salir sus ideas libremente sin proponérselo, dejando ver parte de las emociones negativas que le habían plagado estos días. Nunca había sido su intención que esto sucediera, pero Sousuke había arruinado todo….ahora tenía que arreglarlo.

"Mira…..No estoy molesto, ok? Y tal vez no esté sumamente ocupado, pero tengo cosas de las que hacerme cargo antes de que termine el año. Ya te prometí que quedaría con Rin para salir y lo voy a cumplir….Sólo necesito unos días para tener todo en orden…..No pasa nada, estamos bien, Sousuke…..Regresa a tu escuela, de acuerdo?"

Dicho esto, Kisumi se despide de su amigo más alto y, dando media vuelta, regresa por donde vino, en busca de un baño donde pueda escurrir su chompa y camisa para poder regresar a casa sin dejar un rastro de agua en el camino.

* * *

Cuando Sousuke ve salir a Kisumi del baño (sin su chompa. Posiblemente la haya metido en la maleta que lleva al hombro), le sigue sin que éste se dé cuenta que lo está haciendo. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar sobre todo lo que Kisumi le había revelado y para decidir lo que haría a continuación.

Cuando le ve sentarse en una banca para arreglar algunas cosas dentro de su maleta, Sousuke camina hasta él y, cuidadosamente, deposita su chaqueta sobre la espalda y hombros de Kisumi, sobresaltándole un poco.

"Úsala. Así no te mirarán extraño en el bus…." La camisa de Kisumi estaba húmeda aún y aunque Sousuke le había dado su chaqueta para que no pasara frío principalmente, ese otro motivo era igual de importante….Kisumi se lo había mencionado hace poco, y Sousuke quería hacerle saber que había estado prestando atención a todo lo que le dijera antes.

"…Sousuke?"

"Yo tampoco soy como ellos….ya no al menos. La lesión en mi hombro-…..No te lo dije en aquel momento, pero…la verdad…nunca podré nadar profesionalmente de nuevo, y si no continúo con mi rehabilitación, es posible que no pueda nadar en lo absoluto en el futuro….Estamos en el mismo barco, Kisumi…." Revela Sousuke, sonriendo melancólicamente, sin despegar la vista de su amigo, quien abre ligeramente la boca en señal de sorpresa.

"Pero igual he sido invitado a participar el próximo año a otro _Survival Game_. Los Iwatobis quieren volverlo una tradición….así que nos veremos las caras nuevamente, aunque sea sólo por eso….La verdad, no esperaba volver a ver a alguno de ellos después de que el año finalizara….ni siquiera a Rin…." Sousuke no lo había comentado con nadie, pero estaba seguro que el final de su carrera como nadador también sería el final de su relación con los amigos y rivales que hiciera a través de la natación…. inclusive con Rin. A pesar de sus muchas diferencias como individuos, ese deporte era lo que les vinculaba de un modo especial…..y Sousuke sentía que el vínculo se había roto en el momento que su hombro lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, durante el festival se había dado cuenta lo equivocado que estaba. Si ellos no le excluían por no poder nadar, entonces él no tenía que excluirse a sí mismo. Rin le había invitado a participar de las actividades con sus amigos de Iwatobi, y así era como había comenzado todo…..El que Kisumi se sintiera excluido, era por causa de ellos y sus acciones, pero eso podía cambiar.

"_Yo no juego si Sousuke no juega. Y queremos estar en el mismo equipo, verdad Sousuke?~"_

Kisumi había sido su primer amigo, mucho antes de que conociera a Rin. Por esos días Sousuke se sentaba solo a la hora de recreo. Nadie se le acercaba pues los otros niños se sentían intimidades por él y Sousuke no sabía cómo relacionarse con ellos. Kisumi se había sentado un día a su costado, buscando iniciar una conversación con él, y no se había desanimado por la falta de interés de Sousuke de hacer lo mismo. Poco a poco, y sin que se diera cuenta, Sousuke se había acostumbrado a su presencia y se habían vuelto amigos.

Por naturaleza, Sousuke no era muy sociable, pero Kisumi había logrado que su amigo se le uniera en los juegos que organizaban los otros niños, juegos a los que Kisumi era invitado con frecuencia pues era muy popular. Kisumi nunca le había dejado atrás para irse con ellos o le había permitido sentirse excluido de cualquier manera….En el presente, Sousuke no se había dado cuenta que había estado haciendo eso con él, pero ahora que lo sabía estaba dispuesto a enmendar la situación, primero siendo sincero con Kisumi.

"Rin se va a Australia de nuevo en dos semanas…..No sé por cuánto tiempo. Va a entrenar allá para luchar por un puesto en el equipo olímpico…..A su manera se ha estado despidiendo de todos nosotros, aunque no lo diga, y por eso tenía interés de reunirse contigo también…..Sabes lo competitivos que somos, y aunque tal vez haya sido un error no detener el juego para ir contigo, eso no significa que no queramos tenerte con nosotros…." Sousuke estaba siendo lo más sincero posible en estos momentos, así que esperaba que Kisumi entendiera que si bien su comportamiento no había sido el más adecuado estos días, la urgencia sobre su interés de que viera a Rin se debía a su pronta partida…..y su actitud fría a veces no significaba que le disgustaba su presencia.

"Tal vez te pueda parecer que no estoy feliz de verte, pero-…La vez que nos cruzamos en el hospital no era un buen momento para mí. Escuchar de nuevo que mi hombro estaba arruinado nunca me pone de buen humor. Sé que no fue tu intención revelar mi secreto y tienes razón en que en ningún momento te dije que era un secreto, pero no podía hacerlo pues no estaba listo para decir en voz alta lo que me ocurría….ni siquiera a ti…."

Kisumi sabía muchas cosas sobre él, sobre Rin…sobre sus amigos en general, y no tenía ningún reparo en compartirlas con otros, pero sí era capaz de llevarse un secreto a la tumba, sólo que si Sousuke le mencionaba que lo de su hombro era un secreto, Kisumi preguntaría por qué y le sacaría la información como sólo él sabía hacerlo….De los tres era quien más se preocupaba y si Sousuke le contaba la verdad, Kisumi hubiera estado detrás de él….sin ser sutil al respecto.

"Además, tienes una cualidad única para avergonzarme. No lo haces a propósito, pero ese día del festival recién estaba dándome a conocer con los amigos de Rin y no parecía muy contento de verte pues sabía que dirías algo embarazoso sobre mí frente a los Iwatobis. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso que Hazuki me llamara Sou-chan….no estaba listo para más…."

"….de qué cosas embarazosas hablas?..." Esto le saca una pequeña risa a Sousuke. Si bien Hazuki hacía y decía cosas con claras segundas intenciones de por medio (como obligarle a comer esa cosa negra y redonda poniendo ojos llorosos), Kisumi nunca había sido así. Hablaba de más, desde luego, pero sólo por la emoción de compartir con otros.

"Nada, nada…..En fin…..Er, no tengo prisa por volver a Samezuka, así que te puedo acompañar a tu casa….si quieres…." Sousuke todavía no sabía si Kisumi seguía enfadado con él o si había conseguido alegrarle un poco, pues luego de la conversación que tuvieran le quedó muy en claro que Kisumi se había sentido apartado y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Sousuke entendía muy bien su relación con Rin. Eran mejores amigos pues se compenetraban muy bien, sin embargo con Kisumi era distinto…..pero no distinto como algo malo. Sousuke no tenía hermanos, así que no estaba seguro, pero creía que trataba a Kisumi como a un hermano menor…Un fastidioso hermano menor al que tienes que cuidar muchas veces, que se mete en tus cosas, demanda tu atención, y quiere estar en todo momento contigo, y no se marcha hagas lo que hagas, y aunque esto llega a molestarte mucho a veces, no le cambiarías por nada.

Te vuelve loco seguido, y a veces te avergüenza frente a otros, pero nunca serías capaz de deshacerte de él pues siempre está allí aunque no se lo pidas, para confortarte, alegrarte o para hacerte saber que no estás solo, y sabes que le necesitas más de lo que él te necesita a ti, aunque éste no se dé cuenta…..Y aunque a veces des su compañía por sentado y no la valoras, es necesario que de cuando en cuando le recuerdes que le aprecias mucho.

"Podemos pasar por la librería primero? Le prometí a Hayato comprarle un nuevo cuento y pensaba hacerlo ahora…" Sousuke acepta con un movimiento de cabeza, contento, y pronto ambos están caminando fuera del colegio, en silencio….aunque esto no dura mucho.

"Entonces tu hombro ya no se puede curar?" Sousuke ya había anticipado un interrogatorio por parte de Kisumi luego que le develara todo lo anterior, pero estaba bien así…..Las cosas estaban finalmente bien entre ellos nuevamente, podían continuar a partir de allí. Todavía le debía una disculpa por tratarle tan mal antes, por las acusaciones que lanzara en su contra en un inicio, y aunque sabía que Kisumi no las mencionaría, Sousuke igual sentía que era lo correcto hacerlo…pero eso podía esperar un poco más.

"No como para competir, pero sí lo suficiente como para que ya no me duela y me sea útil…"

"Sin cirugía?"

"Si cumplo con mi rehabilitación adecuadamente entonces es muy probable que no necesite cirugía…." O al menos eso había dicho el doctor.

"Y vas a ir a Tokio para eso? Si haces terapia aquí yo podría acompañarte~" Sousuke estaba contento con que Kisumi haya recuperado su habitual entusiasmo, además de sentirse feliz por su ofrecimiento, pues esto indicaba que verdaderamente todo estaba de nuevo bien entre ellos.

"Entonces deberé encontrar el modo de que me trasladen a Tokio." Todavía no le había dicho sobre lo de trabajar con su padre, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Por el momento no podía aprovechar la oportunidad para fastidiar un poco a Kisumi…..sólo así sentiría que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

"Que cruel! Apuesto que Rin no sabe que eres así de cruel conmigo. Le iba a contar sobre cómo hiciste que Makoto me mojara cuando nos reuniéramos, pero ahora le mencionaré esto también." Amenaza Kisumi, compungido, aunque su tono casual deja ver que no está verdaderamente ofendido por ello.

"Qué miedo…" Sousuke estaba seguro que Rin se pondría del lado de Kisumi….se reiría primero, pero al final tomaría el lado de Kisumi para apaciguar al chico y le reprendería por ser *cruel* con el pelirrosa, pero Rin no era intimidante en lo absoluto para Sousuke, por eso el sarcasmo. Kisumi hace algo muy parecido a un ceño fruncido, antes de sonreír y sacar su celular a continuación.

"Podríamos llamar a Rin para que nos dé el alcance en la librería. Hay una cafetería al costado y tengo unos cupones de descuento que podríamos usar~" menciona emocionado Kisumi, buscando el número de Rin entre sus contactos.

"Rin está ocupado con asuntos relacionados a su próximo viaje hoy…..Supongo que seremos sólo tú y yo."

No se lo había mencionado, pero si bien a Sousuke le causaba aprehensión pasar tiempo con Kisumi teniendo a más gente cerca (por lo que podría decir), no era así cuando estaban sólo ellos dos o con Rin. Además, cuando había más gente con ellos, estos demandaban la atención de Kisumi y Sousuke no era bueno compartiendo….no lo había sido con Rin y desde antes tampoco lo había sido con Kisumi…..por ello no tenía problemas con que esta vez fueron sólo ellos dos.

Además, necesitaba explicarle por qué no le había llamado antes. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en su vida desde que se cruzaran en el hospital, y había necesitado tiempo para lidiar con ellas y quería que Kisumi entendiera que necesitaba hacerlo solo, pero por sobre todo….Sousuke no era de llamar seguido. Nunca lo había sido pues prefería hablar con alguien teniéndole al frente, como ahora. Escribirle cartas a Rin cuando se fuera a Australia por primera vez había sido difícil, y al final las cartas dejaron de llegar. Ahora Rin había prometido que les iría mejor comunicándose por Skype pues sería como estar conversando frente a frente…..Sousuke no estaba 100% convencido.

"Oh! Ok~ pero me tienes que invitar algo, Sousuke. Por mojarme, dos veces!" expresa Kisumi a la vez que mete sus brazos en las mangas de la chaqueta que le diera Sousuke, cerrándola por delante, cubriendo del todo su todavía algo mojada camisa. Sousule sonríe y asiente con la cabeza casi de inmediato.

"Ey, Kisumi" Llama Sousuke, mirando de lado a su amigo quien también voltea un poco para verle a los ojos.

"El próximo año quiero que tú, Rin y yo formemos un equipo. Ya sabes, para ese juego." Kisumi sonríe encantadoramente, pero eso sólo dura unos segundos, pues luego su rostro muestra aprehensión.

"No estás pensando usarme como escudo de nuevo, cierto?"

"Claro que sí. Por qué crees que te lo pido?" Kisumi vuelve a llamarle cruel, y esto saca una risa divertida de Sousuke…..no podía evitar torturarle un poco.

"La verdad, incluso si sólo asistieras al equipo de esa forma, contigo tendríamos más oportunidad de ganar que con Haruka….Él y su amor por el agua son demasiado…." Kisumi le mira confundido, tratando de darle sentido a sus palabras, aunque por sobre todo le complace notar que Sousuke no dice estas palabras con resentimiento….Está sonriendo un poco y se ha referido a Haruka por su nombre.

"Ustedes son muy amigos ahora? Qué bueno! Así podrán conocerse mejor. Por cierto, Haruka es bastante extraño. Una vez, mientras paseábamos por el centro comercial, durante nuestro segundo año de escuela media, visitamos una tienda de mascotas que tenía enormes peceras. Haruka empezó a quitarse la ropa de repente para meterse al agua donde estaban los peces!"

"Desnudo?..."

"Tenía su traje de baño debajo. Eso es más raro todavía, verdad? Hasta entonces no tenía idea de que lo llevaba puesto siempre, y definitivamente el dueño del lugar tampoco así que apenas le vio sacarse el pantalón, llamó a seguridad y…."

Sousuke va escuchando con atención el resto de la historia, mientras caminan en dirección de la librería. Había muchas cosas de los nuevos amigos que había hecho que no sabía, y esperaba que Kisumi –siendo como era- le contara muchas cosas embarazosas de cada uno de ellos, especialmente de Haruka…..

Sousuke siempre había gustado de esa cualidad suya de avergonzar a otros tan sólo por mencionar cosas inapropiadas….al menos cuando no tenía que ver con él, y en esos casos Sousuke sabía muy bien cómo motivar a Kisumi a seguir hablando. Cuando se juntaban e iban contra Rin juntos, el pelirrojo terminaba con la cara más roja que su cabello…..

Todavía tenían tiempo para compartir de ese modo, los tres, como cuando estaban en Sano…..El año estaba llegando a su fin, pero en verdad tenían todo el tiempo del mundo si lo deseaban….

FIN

* * *

_**Luisalawliet**__, sí, pobrecito U_U espero que como se arreglaron las cosas haya sido de tu agrado n_n_

_**Roxana**__, me alegró que incluyeran a Kisumi en el ova (aunque sea un ratito), aunque creo que lo maltrataron un poquito :P Siempre me causó curiosidad como personaje pues dentro de todos los personajes que aparecen en las novelas y el anime, es el único que no es nadador n_n Para fin de año se viene la película y allí de hecho que aparece más, así que a esperar n_n_

_Con la ortografía voy bien, sólo que a veces –cuando vuelvo a leer algo que he escrito después de mucho tiempo- noto que me comí alguna letra de una palabra, o la tipeé mal….y eso que las reviso antes de publicarlas U_U supongo que mis ojitos ya no ven la diferencia luego de un tiempo….Sorry_

_**xGeychou**__, yo también soy fan de SouKisu, pero en esta oportunidad, como se basaba en el ova, quise que sólo se enfocase en su amistad n_n No sé….me gustó el modo en que Sousuke trató a Kisumi a su antojo, callándole la boca y jalándole para otro lado….demostrando una gran familiaridad entre ellos (aparte de Rin, antes del ova no llamaba a nadie por su nombre….y a Kisumi le llamó por su nombre), y la forma en que grita Kisumi por Sousuke para que le dé explicaciones….me cautivó XD_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic!_

_Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios!_

_Hasta pronto!_


End file.
